Left 2 Die
by StoryMasterDX
Summary: Jordan and his new friend John try to survive the zombie apocalypse. Jordan and John get separated on the first chapter, and Jordan meets a black man named Shade.


If god exists then why has he delivered this plague upon us?

"Move move!" The cries of a lost friend.

"AAH!" More cries.

"…" The silence of the dead.

"Uuugh!" The moaning of the _undead._

"Get inside! Get inside!" The screams of the survivors as they run for their lives toward their safe houses.

"They're closing in!" More screams of dispare.

"No! No! Help!" The cries for help.

I ran through the crowds of undead hoping to make it to the safe house in time. Death also pushed through the streets, taking the lives of the innocent, and the not-so innocent.

I made it to the door and ran in. Once I shut the door behind me I stared at what was set before me. Only one survivor stood before me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"John. How about you?"

"Jord---Ah!" I was cut off by an arm breaking through the door. "Help!" I yelled loudly.

"Don't worry! I've got you!" The man said picking up a large pole. He slammed the pole through the hole that was created by the zombie. The pole went through it's eye and it died instantly.

"Thanks. My names Jordan. And your John? I asked.

"Yeah. Come with me. You don't want to be to close to these doors. Trust me. They won't hold forever. Come on!" He rushed me up the stairs and into a room. The room, just like the whole house, was built with wood. It was out of place with the rest of this damned city.

"So do _you_ know what's going on?" I asked.

"Unfortunatly yes. A couple of years ago a deadly virus broke out in some city that noone knows the name anymore. I found out about this because…well I was an unknown survivor. I had always watched four survivors running around the city defending themselves. I wanted to help them out of the town, because I knew a way out. I had been the only known survivor of a military project that didn't turn out so well. The scientist wanted to make the ultimate soldier, but failed. It…`transformed' into a monster. A zombie. The test subject was kept in a canister. The scientist knew something would go wrong, but they kept at it. They didn't want to become failure's. The test subject woke up and began clawing at it's glass canister. It slammed it's own head into the glass and broke out. Scientist stood in fear of the monster as it began approaching slowly. Once it got close enough, it attacked. The monster grabbed the closest victim, who became the second zombie in just about a minute. The infection---which they called Z-Flee---spread quickly and soon every scientist had become a zombie…except for one.

I stared out the window shocked at how fast the city fell under the infection. Screams could be heard from outside. A large monster could be seen in the distance, running towards the building throwing survivors and undead out of its way. I stared closely at it, and it looked at me. Its eyes grew wider and blood shot. It let out a yell and moved even faster.

"Get away from that window! That thing saw us, and it's going to kill us if it catches us!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

"Don't worry. We'll just take off like usual. It'll probablly end up finding us somehow. But we'll keep on running 'till we're out of this mess." He said.

"Yeah. So…uh…who was that survivor you were talking about?" I asked.

"Me.." He said.

"No seriously. Tell me."

"Man, I'm not joking! It really was me. My name is Jonathan Racoon. Come on, since that…'monster' is going to find us soon, let's go to the underground science factory. Hurry up!" After those words, we both gathered up our supplies and walked outside. But a few hours after, disaster struck.

"So, which way do we go?" I asked confused.

"Just keep going down this road."

"Ok, sure."

"Hey," he said holding his hand out signaling that I should stop. "I think I see fire off to the side of this road. I think it's coming from a house. You stay here, and I'll go check for survivors." John demanded.

As I waited for John to get back, I began speaking to myself. "I can't believe that he is leaving me here. I mean, I'm not to good at this. Aw well. I'm sure he'll be.. Oh god!" In the distance I could see the giant 'monster' getting closer. I ran into the forest that was off the path, and didn't find it any better.

I had been surrounded by a group of zombies. They kept inching closer and closer. I was sure I had been doomed a horrible death, but then I remember I had my trusty pistol handy. I slipped it out, took aim, and fired. I had taken one out.

"One down, about a million more to go." I said in a sarcastic tone. The inched closer and closer, no matter how many I shot down.

"I'm dead." I said. Just as I said it, bullets zipped through heads and bodies touched the Earths now cold surface. "What the?"

"Don't worry, kid. I gotcha back! Come on! We need to find a safe house!" I thought it was John, but the voice wasn't the same.

"Who are you?" I said as I turned looking at the black man.

"Just call me Shade. Don't ask why, just do it! Now come on! Let's get to my safe house!" Shade rushed me.

I followed him into a near by safe house. As we rushed in, I noticed it was almost exactly like the other one. Neat and perfect.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"Help me board up the windows. After that, we do the door." He answered.

"I'm all for the windows boarded, but not the door part. I have a friend out there! I have to help him! He was going to find a safe house and maybe some survivors!" I shouted.

"Well, then, he's most likely dead now. If he isn't, then he will be soon."

"Not as I have something to do about it!" I yelled at him.

"Well, ya' don't kid. And you wanna know why?" He asked.

"Yeah, I kinda do. Now hurry up! I have to go save a persons life!"

"Well ya don't wanna to do that. You'll die out there. Besides… they'll just abandon you sooner or later. I would know. It happened to me." He said.

"Well….I'm not you. He won't abandon me. He promised to protect me!" I said.

"Why did he leave ya then? Huh? Exactly. Now help me put these boards on the doors and windows!"

I finally co-operated without saying another word. And with that, I had survived my first night in the apocolypse.


End file.
